Nick Dean
Nick Dean is a major character in the Jimmy Neutron franchise. He is the most popular kid in Ms. Fowl's class, who also happens to be one of Jimmy's best friends and Brittany's boyfriend. Appearance Nick has styled black hair and tan skin. He wears a blue jacket with a white shirt under it in the movie and first season, though changes to a black leather jacket in the second half of the second season and for the rest of the series. He is also of Brazilian American descent and breaks his leg from time to time on his skateboard, when he does so he usually lets out a high pitched girly scream. Nick also has a mother who can speak Portuguese and English. He wears a pair of hi-top Converse All-Stars and he wears dark blue jeans in each of his appearances. Description Nick is 13 years old, the second oldest of Jimmy's best friends, having to repeat fifth grade due to tardiness. Sheen is older because he was held back twice. He is one of the towns' wealthiest children, living in a 92-room mansion, with a bowling alley, maids' quarters, a screening room, and a soda parlor. He can also sing operatic German, and can style his hair without using his hands. Nick enjoys giving mature advice to Jimmy and serves as a big brother towards him. He is obsessed with styling his hair and likes to flip his hair around. When he is frightened or in extreme pain, Nick will let out a high-pitched scream that sounds like that of a female's. He sings in German secretly, as he thinks it is "uncool". In some cases, Nick is shown to be a bit of a mama's boy. Nick and Sheen also argue a lot because of Sheen's annoying obsession with Ultra Lord and Nick's short temper. Quotes * "Dude, you're not a dude!!" -''See Jimmy Run'' * "Dude, my 'do is RUINED!!!" -''Attack of the Twonkies'' * "I'm gonna style my hair without using my hands. Can I get a drumroll, please?" -''Broadcast Blues'' * "Whatever, Neutron... But there's only one opening night, and anybody who matters is gonna be there!" (skates into the alley) -''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' * "Augh, what's that smell?!" -''Phantom of Retroland'' * "Whoa! Check it out! Neutron has the moves!!" - Send in the Clones * "Let me respond to that in the following way..." -''Crime Sheen Investigation'' * "I officially declare this party OVER... Out of my way, Shine!!" -''Party at Neutron's'' * "Augh!! I broke my leg!!" -''My Big Fat Spy Wedding, ''Out, Darn Spotlight * "Hey, Neutron. What did the Yokians give you?" -''The Eggpire Strikes Back'' * (mutters helplessly) "No more leeches, Mama! No more leeches, Mama! No more leeches, Mama!" -''Journey to the Center of Carl'' * "What have you done, Neutron?! I'm not beautiful anymore! Oh, wait... (holds up a mirror) Yeah, I am." (HONK!!!) -''The Trouble with Clones'' * "Why does this keep happening to me?!" -The League Of Villains Trivia *As Nick always gives Jimmy mature advice, he always ends up in trouble when Jimmy actually listens to him. *While Nick had a fairly large role in the movie and season one, he was reduced to a secondary character for the rest of the series. He was going to rejoin the main cast in season four. *Jimmy and Nick are the only male characters to be voiced by a female. Jimmy is voiced by Debi Derryberry and Nick is voiced by Candi Milo. *In the movie, he was always holding a purple lollipop, but this was later removed in the show, with the exception being The Eggpire Strikes Back. *He possibly wears briefs, as seen in "The Trouble with Clones," where his evil clone was given a wedgie. *Aside from Butch, Nick is the only character in the franchise who never refers to Jimmy by his first name as Nick only refers to him as "Neutron" or "Nerd Bomb". Although he does use Jimmy's first name in a few storybooks and in Make Room for Daddy-O. *In the film, when the children reunite with their parents, Nick is shown with just a mother. This makes Nick the only one of Jimmy's best friends not to have a father. He is also one of the two characters to have to a single parent. The other one is Sheen. *Nick's last name is a reference to actor James Dean who is best known for playing similar "bad boy" roles. *He has had several failed attempts to jump a fire hydrant on a skateboard and broken his leg, as shown in later episodes. *Cindy used to have a crush on him in the movie and early episodes, but Jimmy ruined that in Trading Faces when he made Cindy look like a fool in front of her. Nick and Cindy do remain friends, however. *Nick was going to be black and more a basketball jock. Gallery vlcsnap-2012-12-03-11h30m09s162.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-10h35m14s188.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-11h15m03s242.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-17h30m20s98.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-17h31m27s207.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-10h48m46s16.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-10h24m28s41.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-09h43m01s0.png vlcsnap-2012-11-29-21h22m10s28.png vlcsnap-2012-11-28-20h37m58s248.png vlcsnap-2012-11-28-20h21m28s72.png vlcsnap-2012-11-28-17h53m03s99.png vlcsnap-2012-11-28-17h51m53s170.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-06-21h48m51s78.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-16h46m46s112.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-17h12m30s170.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-10h50m44s185.png vlcsnap-2012-12-12-11h57m12s98.png nick-dean.gif _00051869.jpg 4534346_std.jpg images (4).jpg images (6).jpg images (7).jpg images (8).jpg tumblr_inline_mh29yxJBah1qk68uu.jpg tumblr_minmerLbUq1rtmvnuo1_500.jpg vlcsnap-2015-10-28-13h53m00s186.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-15h52m42s161.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-15h53m35s122.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-15h53m13s366.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-16h00m46s108.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-16h03m03s038.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-16h32m35s018.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-21h58m35s729.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-23h36m56s665.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-16h43m57s369.png vlcsnap-2015-10-29-09h23m11s937.png vlcsnap-2015-10-29-09h23m19s663.png vlcsnap-2015-10-29-09h23m25s460.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-16h53m26s370.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-16h54m25s366.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-16h55m27s695.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-16h59m22s578.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-17h01m04s204.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-17h16m33s164.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-17h30m25s174.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-17h32m23s586.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-17h33m32s812.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-17h33m15s795.png vlcsnap-2015-10-29-10h17m23s525.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-17h46m41s704.png vlcsnap-2015-10-29-10h22m14s721.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-20h57m32s713.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-20h57m37s558.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-17h25m46s616.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-17h30m13s312.png vlcsnap-2015-11-08-13h40m04s831.png vlcsnap-2015-11-08-13h40m09s212.png vlcsnap-2015-12-03-16h22m09s955.png vlcsnap-2015-12-03-16h22m16s822.png vlcsnap-2015-12-03-16h21m50s956.png vlcsnap-2015-12-03-16h32m16s519.png Angry nick 04.png Angry nick 03.png Angry nick 02.png Angry nick 01.png Angry nick 00.png vlcsnap-2016-08-21-18h25m07s080.png Jimmy Neutron 07 - See Jimmy Run.avi snapshot 06.27.jpg vlcsnap-2016-11-28-21h04m06s842.png vlcsnap-2016-11-28-21h10m50s223.png vlcsnap-2016-11-28-21h11m12s121.png vlcsnap-2016-11-28-20h56m56s051.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-30-20h17m12s751.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-30-20h12m29s622.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-30-20h12m17s424.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-30-20h13m31s958.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-30-20h17m12s751.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-30-20h15m29s690.png vlcsnap-2016-11-30-20h01m17s134.png vlcsnap-2016-11-30-20h01m35s772.png vlcsnap-2016-11-30-20h02m09s695.png vlcsnap-2016-11-30-20h00m25s090.png vlcsnap-2016-12-03-14h14m35s874.png vlcsnap-2016-12-03-14h14m56s107.png vlcsnap-2016-12-03-14h16m02s300.png vlcsnap-2016-12-03-21h08m46s536.png vlcsnap-2016-12-03-21h10m55s183.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-09h25m24s189.png Tumblr mip2rm3cHL1qclg9mo2 540.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-29-20h37m00s661.png vlcsnap-2017-01-11-16h10m08s460.png vlcsnap-2017-01-11-17h07m41s051.png vlcsnap-2017-01-11-19h58m25s639.png vlcsnap-2017-01-11-20h01m49s681.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-15h57m21s268.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:School Students Category:Boys Category:Supporting Characters Category:Jimmy's Friends Category:Romance Characters Category:Love Interests